Simplemente incompatibles
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Qué tan fácil es volver tu famiglia la más poderosa de Italia, pero...para que esa mujer haga lo que él diga...si que tiene que echarle un par...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno como aún estoy en blanco con las continuaciones hibapin...T_T *entra en depresión y deja una nota explicando* "como estoy en blanco y se me vino esto a la cabeza decidí escribirlo, se habla de la historia del mandato de vongola secondo y sus guardianes. **

**Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es sólo de Akira Amano y estoy ahorrando para hacerle una estatua por crear a Xanxus y Ricardo **

**La trama de la historia es mía, espero que les guste el rating es T por contenido violento, lenguaje hiriente a la sensibilidad del lector y escenas xxx. Un saludo"**

_Simplemente incompatibles_

**Prólogo**

"Desprecia, odia y mata, serás tan temido como quieras pero después no vengas buscando aprecio"

El cielo italiano lucía gris, aventurando que no tardaría en haber una tormenta, al igual que el día anterior y el anterior también, en el gran castillo Vongola, concretamente el salón principal se encontraban todos los subalternos, trajeados correctamente de negro esperando en pie, la larga mesa de roble y las sillas habían sido retirados horas antes por los criados ante el evento que iba suceder en esa habitación y tan sólo había una silla, más parecida a un trono real, y nadie debía sentarse en ella.

Giotto se había ido, había abandonado la famiglia, se fue a Japón y había encontrado el amor en aquel país y ya no iba a regresar, Daemon Spade seguía como guardián de la niebla y nadie estaba nada tranquilo.

-Dicen que el que mire al objeto óptico demoníaco...que usa al día siguiente aparece muerte-murmuraba uno.

-Ese hombre es un monstruo, el engendro del demonio-susurraba otro.

Un tercero se metió en la conversación.

-Eso es porque aún no sabéis como es el nuevo capo...

-¿Peor que el guardián de la niebla?

-En los barrios bajos era un hombre muy temido...y muchas famiglias están a sus pies...y su sobrenombre es...

Todas las voces fueron silenciadas al oír el chasquido que emitió las puertas dobles tras ellos, el aliento fue contenido y las miradas se centraron en ese lugar, los fuertes pasos resonaron con decisión en la sala, un hombre alto entró, su cabello era negro, atado por detrás, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros como el bosque más frondoso, su labios se curvaban en un mueca que mostraba tanta seriedad como desprecio hacia los que allí estaban, vestía un impecable traje negro con el que podía alimentarse un barrio entero al igual que sus zapatos, su camisa era verde, casi tan oscura como los ojos y la corbata anudada en un nudo italiano. Un aspecto impoluto para el nuevo capo de la que sería la más poderosa de todas las familias.

-...Es él...El terror de los infiernos...

A más de uno le temblaron las piernas y el corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oidos mientras aquel hombre caminaba hacia adelante con firmeza, no le hacía falta ordenar que ninguno de aquellos corderos se apartase, el miedo que inspiraba su sola presencia bastaba para que, en menos de un segundo, dejaran libre un camino entre las impecables baldosas de marmol blanco.

Él continuó su caminar sin vacilaciones.

Nadie apartaba la mirada de él, se le conocía por muchos nombres.

El que no tenía piedad.

Desalmado.

Demonio.

El terror de los infiernos.

Pero de ahí en adelante sólo sería conocido por un único nombre.

-Podéis llamarme...Vongola Secondo-anunció sentándose en aquel trono.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Hasta aquí el prólogo, los capis serán más largos, espero que os guste, en el siguiente Vongola Secondo se llevará una desagradable sorpresa con uno de sus guardianes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por los reviews, perdonen la tardanza y espero que les guste este capi. Un saludo chicos!**

**Katekyo Hitman reborn no me pertenece, es sólo de Akira Amano y estoy ahorrando para hacerle una estatua por crear a Xanxus y Ricardo **

**La trama de la historia es mía, espero que les guste el rating es T por contenido violento, lenguaje hiriente a la sensibilidad del lector y escenas xxx. Un saludo"**

_Simplemente incompatibles_

**Capítulo 1**

"Siempre hay sangre, ¿no se comprende? No puedes proteger a nadie sin mancharte el alma con sangre"

Un hombre de pelo gris has los hombros bebía vino de su copa mientras era constantemente observardo por los criados que laboraban a su alrededor, los ojos azules del guadián vagaban observando los rostros de sus otros compañeros.

Dejó la copa bruscamente sobre la mesa y resopló hastiado.

-¡¿Cuándo demonios se piensa presentar aquí nuestro capo?-preguntó a gritos.

Otro guardián con el cabello negro le dedicó una mueca ftidiada al guardián.

-Haz el favor de no dar esos alaridos-le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

El hombre dió un puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que la copa se tambaleara.

-¡No eres nadie para ordenarme nada por muy duque que seas, Alessandro!-volvió a gritar.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asiento, el hombre de cabellos grises tomaba su arma, la cuál era una larga espada que llevaba con la funda en su espalda, y el rubio sacaba lo que en apariencia cuchillos plegables con elegantes figuras tallas en el mango. Daemon observaba aquel espectáculo con diversión, estaba claro que el Secondo había conseguido unos guardianes nada despreciables.

El hombre de cabellos grises, William Bones, el guardián de la lluvia tenía una técnica temerosa con su espada, únicamente comparable al guardián de la primera generación Vongola.

El pelinegro, Alessandro di Verolla, un respetable duque manejaba aquellos curiosos cuchillos sin errar nunca en su objetivo, una excelente adquisición como guardián de la tormenta.

Marco Liones, el hombre de extravagantes cabellos naranjas que leía tranquilamente, era un luchador sin escrúpulos de los barrios bajos que se hizo un sobre nombre al no temer arrebatar la vida de sus adversarios se había convertido en guardián del sol.

Tony Giorady, el nuevo guardián del rayo, era un lacayo que Daemon no sabía de dónde salía, pero al parecer siempre seguía Vongola Secondo como si fuera su sombra y el capo dijo que era un gran lacayo.

Daemon se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, sólo le faltaban datos sobre el guardián de la nube, según fuentes fiables era el capo de una famiglia que se había hecho bastante respetable pero no se sabía qué aspecto tenía, aunque se imaginaba que no distaba del físico de otros guardianes.

.

.

.

.

Secondo estaba en su despacho mirando unos papeles con un evidente mal humor pues el guardián de la nube se retrasaba demasiado. Entonces oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, él alzó un poco la vista antes de volver a centrarse en los papeles.

-Adelante-dijo secamente.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente dejando ver a na mujer que no distaba más de dicinueve años, con largo cabello rojo como la sangre hasta muy por debajo del pecho, de una estatura mediada y el pecho abultado, la cintura estrecha y la cadera extensa, llevaba una blusa blanca por fuera de su pantalón negro, una corbata violeta, y una gabardina negra que dejaba descansar sobre sus hombros.

-Vongola Secondo-lo llamó.

Él la miró de reojo y alzó una ceja.

-No tienes a qué venir aquí, las sirvientas entran por la puerta de servicio, ponte el uniforme y tráeme un whisky-ordenó volviendo a mirar los papeles.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa apoyando las manos en la mesa con fuerza.

-No soy la sirvienta-replicó conteniendo el enfado.

Ricardo volvió a mirarla, esta vez de arriba a abajo.

-No recuerdo haber pedido una prostituta-volvió a hablar.

Ella alzó la mano cruzándole la cara, haciendo que el rostro del capo se girase hacia la izquierda.

-Entérate bien, "Secondo" no soy ni la prostituta ni la sirvienta-aclaró con furia-. Soy J. Serra, capo de Phantomnero y he tenido que venir hasta aqui porque me reclamáste como guardiana.

Secondo le clavó la mirada, levantándose.

-Mujerzuela...acabas de cruzarme la cara-gruñó agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

La pelirroja no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

-Suéltame en este mismo momento, Ricardo-le ordenó.

Él en respuesta sólo acabó retorciéndole más la mano.

-No he pedido una mujer cómo guardian, las mujeres van para la cocina y para limpiar-replicó seriamente-. Así que, date la vuelta y regresa adónde tienes que estar, no vaya a ser que te rompas una uña en combate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

William y Alessandro pararon su disputa absurda al oír explosiones provenientes del despacho de su jefe y, con los demás guardianes, se dirigieron allá sorprendidos de que hubiera alguien lo bastante idiota como para atentar contra el Secondo Vongola. Hasta que al llegar al despacho observaron con incredulidad como la puerta de roble tenía varios agujetos de llamas, algunas parecían corresponder con el segundo capo pero otras eran muy diferentes y sospechaban de otro tipo de llama, aunque no podían imaginarse quién podía desprenderlas.

Al entrar, el caro despacho del capo parecía una ruina con la mesa volcada y cortada en diferentes lugares, todos los papeles esparcidos y, en parte, quemados, las estanterias de libros tiradas por el suelo con los libros esparcidos por doquier al igual que los cristales de las botellas con alcohol que solían estar en el minibar, el cuál ardía en ascuas, Ricardo hacia arder las llamas de la ira en su mano mirando con una expresión muy evidente de enfado hacia un punto de la habitación.

La joven pelirroja se mantenía allí con las llamas de fuego violáceo en su mano y una gran guadaña en su mano libre sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos del hombre de cabellos negros, los guardianes observaron desconcertados a la mujer y después a su capo sin saber si meterse en medio o quedarse observando como el jefe despedazaba a la mujer, aunque tal como estaba el despacho tenían alguna pequeña duda.

-¿Señor?-dijo Daemon dando un paso al frente-. ¿Nos ocupamos?

Ricardo deslizó su mirada de arriba a abajo a la pelirroja y apagó las llamas de sus manos, se acomodó la corbata y la chaqueta sin molestarse en mirar a sus guardianes.

-Caballeros, les presento al nuevo guardián de la nube, J. Serra de Phantomnero.

La mujer deshizo las llamas en sus manos y la guadaña en su mano se encogió hasta no parecer más que un inofensivo palo plateado, el cuál puso en su cinturón, sin embargo, no abandonó la posición defensiva.

-Pero es una mujer-comentó Tony mirándola no muy convencido.

Ricardo se presionó la sien.

-Excelente observación, Giorady no me había dado cuenta-replicó fríamente-. De cualquier modo, tiene la habilidad así que limítense a tratarla como un hombre más y que alguien venga a ordenar este desastre y traiga muebles nuevos.

Dicho esto el capo salió del lugar a buscar algo de alcohol para relajarse o acabaría derritiendo la cabeza de alguien con sus llamas.

Continuará...

Marievolo Kruriat: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este capítulo y perdóname por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Sabaku no Kendra: hola! si, bueno me animé a escribir sobre secondo vongola porque no vi casi ningún fanfic sobre él así que quería ver qué tal iba la cosa. Un saludo muy grande y espero que continues pronto el tuyo de Bleach!


End file.
